Harley and Joker
by Clovergurll13
Summary: A normal day for Harley takes an unexpected turn.


She heard the screams from down the hall. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked around. The sun glared through the pink curtains that were in tatters from one of their previous fights. She looked at the alarm clock it was close to 10:30, he let her sleep in today. The room was a mess. Scattered clothes, and bits of broken furniture, from either one of their fights, or one of their make up's. She could hardly tell the difference anymore. All of the pain and pleasure started to swirl in her head, and she was starting to lose track of the difference. She tried to sit up, but her abdomen felt like some one had branded her, a white hot fire shot through her body. She looked down and recoiled her whole body was decorated with softball size bruises blooming against her pale complexion. She fell back into the bed and laid there a while longer, the room was so cool and the bed was so comfortable she wished she could lay there all day. She wished. But she knew she had to get up and go save the henchmen. If she didn't stop him he would kill every last one of them and then they'd be penniless and without the hired hands. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to put on her costume and make up. If it were up to her she wouldn't wear it when they were at home relaxing. But Mista' J insists, and it's hard to resist him when he want's something.

"HARLEY!"

She smiled to herself, she knew the Joker was using her most of the time. Of course she knows that, but she knows he loves her, at least on some level. She has seen his ups and his downs. She finished up and ran down the hall. Walking into the large warehouse below she saw all of the henchmen or atleast a good number of them all lined in a row. "Must be pay day" she thought happily, "they must be going on the big heist Mista' J has been planning."

"Harley!" he screamed again his back turned to her. All eye's were on her how they usually were. Except the eyes she wanted to be on her. She sighed to herself and skipped to his side.

"Yes Mista J?" she asked in a low voice testing the water to see what sort of mood he was in. She just never could tell. Even after so many years he changes his mood so many times a second it's hard to keep up.

"I've been calling you for ages!" He yelled. "Where have you been?"

" I was up stairs getting ready."

"Im going out with the gang. This time im going to do it Harley!" He smiled, changing yet again within a matter of moments. She loved his enthusiasm, his confidence that each time he goes out he will finally get the Batman. She knew it would never happen, the Batman was just to good, and secretly she didn't think the Joker really wanted him dead. He was like his best friend. The one person who knew him just as well as Harley. But she would never tell him that, she was sure he would kill her. So instead she smiled and kissed him.

"Okay puddin'. Have fun!" She turned to walk back to the stairs as he kicked her in the butt.

"And don't call me puddin' " The kick wasn't very hard but it must've looked painful. Because she heard one of the men gasp. Then again it could be her finally just getting used to it. Either way she picked herself up and walked back up the stairs. She was happy. She knew the real reason he wasn't taking her on this mission, and why the kick was not as hard as usual. He claimed it is because she would mess things up. But she knows it is because she told him she was coming down with something. He even made one of the henchmen go out and buy her chicken noodle soup. Though he did toss the can at her head. It's the thought that counts she tried to convince herself. She took around their room, what a mess! She thought. Oh well i'll deal with it later. She grabbed her phone and jumped on the bed while dialing Red's number.

"Hey Red im coming over! You home?"

" Yes Harley."

"Okay I'll be there in a few" she said as the line went dead. After a few minutes of bathroom time to actually do her do her make up right instead of the rush job she did earlier. She was so excited, Ivy said that she needed to give her another dose of anti-toxin then they would go shopping. Though she still felt a little ill but she knew it was just because of the anti-toxin leaving her system. She always felt like this when it was time for her to get another shot. After finishing her make-up properly this time, she grabbed a stale bagel off the counter and headed to the door. Grabbing the keys, she was off.

A few minutes later she was at the edge of town where Ivy's green-house home stood amongst the multitude of plant life.

"Hey Red! Open up it's me" she said as she banged on the door.

Opening the door with a half forced smirk Ivy welcomed her in. "So whats been going on Red?" she asked as she planted herself in the familiar stool at the bar, the way she had done hundreds of times before.

"Im working on this fabulous new species!" she said instantly perking up. Harley wasn't too interested in plants, but it always made her happy the way Ivy was so enthusiastic about them. " Im crossbreeding..." she stopped mid sentence. The needle fell out of her hand, as she took a step back.

"What's the matter Red? You ain't feeling to good?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, after what seemed like forever for Harley Ivy straitened.

"Harley" she said cautiously. "When was your last period?"

"I don't know Red, being as im such a busy girl i don't have time to keep up with that sort of thing. Why?"

"Because Harley, I can sense life, plant and animal alike. I sense two lives coming from you... I might be wrong. But Harley you're pregnant."


End file.
